She took the son from my sky
by RealMe07
Summary: What if Hubbell never died? How would Fanny act towards Michelle? What about Truly? Would michelle learn to love him?
1. Where were you?

They were at the bar dancing to Jim Croce on the night of the wedding party.

So much more had happened that night. Yelling, laughing, crying, heck, Michelle thought someone would be in anger management classes at this rate.

Right before Fanny was about to take a big dip into her dance partner's arms, Hubbell, dripping wet from the rain, burst into the bar and looked around anxiously.

"Oh, thank God. Michelle!" He yelled from across the room. He ran over to the dance floor and put his arms around Michelle's small waist. "Are you okay? Where were you? What happened?"

Michelle laughed. "Calm down!"

"Well I feel bad losing my wife after two days of marriage." He laughed with her, but with serious eyes.

"One, I'm fine. Two, your mother practically dragged me here…I thought she was going to take me to an alley and murder me or something. And three, we talked, we drank, we danced, and now we're doing this."

"Well, I'm glad your fine."

Fanny watched her only son lean in and kiss that woman she hated. He didn't check to see how the woman who carried him for nine months, gave birth to him, and cared for him for forty-eight years was? She had lost him to a Vegas dancer who drank, probably smoked (she'd Google that later), and wore bedazzled thongs. How?

"I should've killed her while I could." Fanny muttered under her breath.

"No one can hold their breath that long without dying, dear, so let go and let's leave. The party's still there and you two are the main event." Fanny said getting back to her normal self as she tugged her son off of Michelle and handed him her car keys. Hubbell pushed away the keys.

"We can take my car, mother." He kissed her cheek, hugged her goodbye and left for their house.

Fanny stood there, petrified, in the middle of the floor all alone, and watched her son walk away with the woman who took away her life.

**Author's Notes: Sorry for short chapter! I have to go finish my algebra homework and I'll make another one soon! More Bunheads coming up!**


	2. I can't love you in one night

Hubbell escorted Michelle into the house. Everyone stared…again.

"No! He found her!" Truly whined the second they came through the door. She immediately began to cry. Sam walked over and gave her a box of Kleenex.

"Good to know I'm missed…"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

After explaining where they went, the newly wedded couple's party quickly cleared out.

Truly hugged Hubbell on the way out…awkward. Or at least for him.

Boo was her usual polite self and congratulated them.

Ginny and Melanie said thanks.

Sasha followed and said to Hubbell, "You'd better start wearing a condom or else say hello to parenthood."

Everyone else pretty much just glared at Michelle and left.

Fanny went to bed early, which Michelle guessed was because she didn't want to see her any longer.

Soon Michelle was in her pajamas and in their bed and talking to Hubbell as he was changing.

"That was the weirdest day of my entire life. And I lived in Vegas for the past eight years!" Michelle said as she watched him pull his shirt over his head and onto his body. He let out a little laugh and walked over to join her on the bed.

"It gets better they just need to get used to you." He kissed her forehead. He thought he saw her blush. "So, I heard you might be falling in love with me?"

Michelle's eyes widened and she blushed a little. "So it's true…" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Why do you think that?" She asked after hitting his shoulder lightly.

"You talked with my mother for an hour. She can't keep a secret…especially if it's yours."

There was a silence. Usually when there was a long pause it would feel awkward to Michelle. This one didn't.

"I might. But you know it _will _take time. I can't just love you overnight." She said deciding to break the pause.

He leaned in and gave her a long kiss. "I think I can change that."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Fanny didn't get much sleep that night for many reasons.

She had to worry about her son and Michelle

She could _hear _them in the room next to her

She decided to watch baseball on TV since she obviously wouldn't get any sleep. She only needed about 3-4 hours, anyway.

She looked around the room. There was a picture of Hubbell as a baby…a lot actually. There were some when he was a kid. One when she tried to convince him to do ballet and him pouting in what he called 'girl clothes'. Then some adult and family pictures of them. She turned to her left and saw one of him and Michelle that he must've put up before she had went to bed.

No one would notice if she took it down.

So she did.


	3. Fanny, don't worry, I'm not pregnant

"Michelle?" Hubbell turned his body to face his new wife who looked sick. "Are you okay?" He asked with a concerned look as he helped her onto their bed.

"I don't know." She looked pale as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Well what happened?"

"I got up because I didn't feel good…"

"And?!"

"I puked."

"Puked what?"

"What do you think I puked? Money? Yes, Hubbell, I threw up a gazillion dollars in that toilet why don't you go look?"

He was surprised how whenever she was sick or in a bad situation she was still her sarcastic self. It was mean, but it was her. She's just in a mood.

"Alright calm down. Now what else happened? You seem pale…you can't be so sick just because of that." He examined her face.

"It wasn't just puke…"

"Well then what? Diaria? You have cancer?"

"Cancer?"

"Oh, I don't know! Just tell me already I'm dying here."

"YOU'RE dying?!" Michelle yelled with raised eyebrows.

"Please, Michelle."

"I took a test."

"What?"

"A _pregnancy _test, Hubbell." She looked him right in the eye. She thought he would pass out.

"You're pregnant?"

"It's not ready yet. It's in the bathroom." She looked scared and nervous. Maybe she was about to cry. He'd never seen her cry.

"Do you want me to come?"

She nodded.

She took his hand and led him into their master bathroom. He saw that the cabinet door was opened and there was something missing from a box-a first response pregnancy test box.

She pointed to something in front of him on the counter top next to the soap and his shaving razor by the sink.

They waited about two minutes until Hubbell's mouth fell open.

"What?" Michelle asked with scared wide eyes.

He looked in disbelief at the pregnancy test in front of him. "Positive"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Fanny was teaching her classes at the studio that morning. She didn't notice anything different about Michelle…or else she just didn't look it. The minute Fanny left for the studio Hubbell took Michelle to the doctor's office. He didn't want to tell her there was a strong possibility she would be a Grandma in nine months. Michelle didn't want to tell her at all. He also didn't want her to know they were there and keeping a secret from her. Fanny hated secrets more than anything. Well, except for cheerleading. That was an exception.

The papers were signed and the tests had been taken. They were waiting in the hallway of the small Paradise Hospital when Fanny walked in with Sasha limping on Melanie and Boo's shoulders. Ginny followed behind them with Sasha's point shoes. Michelle tried to hide her face.

"Hubbell?" Fanny said with a curious expression and raised eyebrows.

He looked towards her and held Michelle's hand.

"Hello, Mother."

"What are you doing here…?" She looked and saw Michelle next to him. "with her?"

Michelle made a quirky smile.

"Here, Sasha. Sit down." Fanny directed the girls to put Sasha on the chair next to Hubbell.

"What'd you do?" Hubbell asked the teenager who looked at him with pain in her eyes.

"Twisted ankle."

"The _real _question is what YOU did?!" Fanny looked at Michelle with raised eyebrows and hands on her hips.

"She was feeling a little warm."

"Temp?"

"It went down."

"Did she get sick?"

"Last night."

"Is she pregnant?"

"Mother!"

"Well, it just seems like that to me!" Fanny noticed Michelle's reddened face. The girls all started covering their mouths so Fanny wouldn't see them laughing. "I'm sorry. I just had those exact same symptoms when I was pregnant with you." Fanny nodded towards Hubbell.

"It's fine." He said. Fanny looked at Michelle with a look asking her the same thing. She nodded.

"Mrs. Flowers?" The doctor came in through the large push in doors and looked their way.

"Yes?" Fanny and Michelle said at the same time.

"Which one? Me or her." Fanny said glaring at Michelle.

"The pregnant one."


	4. Ultrasound time

After Michelle and Hubbell had entered the room, (which Hubbell ended up having to block Fanny from to let Michelle enter without a near death experience) the doctor had Michelle lay down on the table.

She was nervous.

Hubbell could tell she was scared to death. He moved his chair closer to her and held her hand as the doctor ran the cool jelly over her stomach.

"What's that?" Michelle asked nervous of what the doctor was holding to her body.

The doctor laughed a little. "I'll just put this on your stomach and rub it around a little. It'll feel weird at first but then you can see your baby on the screen."

"So I'm definitely pregnant?" Michelle asked, still a bit nervous.

"Well, let's just see…" The doctor said as she pressed the odd object on her stomach.

She was right. It did feel weird. All three adults watched the screen in search of any odd object. The doctor stopped moving it and pointed to something on the screen.

"That looks like a little one to me." She smiled. "Congratulations, Mom and Dad!"

Hubbell smiled. He had always wanted a family.

The doctor smiled. She loved giving out good news.

Michelle smiled. She wanted them to think she was fine. When really, she wasn't….

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Thank you." Hubbell said as he paid the doctor for the appointment. "Oh, when will we figure out its gender?"

"We can call you or you can call and set an appointment when she's farther on." She handed him a business card with the hospital's number highlighted. "Congratulations!"

Michelle smiled but in her mind she was rolling her eyes. _'Ya, ya, we get it! Congratulations! I'm pregnant! Stop saying that!'_

Hubbell put his hand on Michelle's waist and sat next to Melanie, Ginny, and Boo.

"Well?" All three girls said with anxious eyes as they leaned forward in excitement.

"She's pregnant!" Hubbell said with a laugh and a smile on his face.

"Yay!" Melanie said.

"Congrats!" Boo said.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Ginny wondered.

Hubbell glanced at Michelle and then back to the girls. "Well…we really hadn't thought much about that…"

"Michelle?" Boo asked.

Michelle jumped and snapped out of her gaze. "What?!" She asked, coming out a little snappier than she had hoped.

"Wow. She really _is _pregnant." Melanie muttered to Ginny. She nodded in agreement.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Ginny asked with a confused look.

"Oh, uh…it doesn't matter."

"I think what she means is it doesn't matter as long as it's healthy and ours." Hubbell said. Michelle nodded and put a hand on her stomach. His words echoed through her head.

'…_ours.' _

And then it hit her:

'_My name is Michelle Flowers. And I am carrying Hubbell's child."_


	5. It's Already Done!

Fanny came into the house with the four ballet students. She glared at Michelle talking to Hubbell on the couch in front of them. Sasha limped to the chair by the couple talking with the help of Boo. Fanny stood with high eyebrows and crossed arms in front of them all.

"Sasha's parents should be here soon to take her home and the other three said they can walk home." Fanny informed the two.

"Actually," Sasha said. "I'm staying at Boo's tonight with Ginny and Mel. Her mom's coming to pick us up."

Fanny nodded her head. A few silently awkward minutes later, Boo's phone rang with a text from her mom saying she was waiting for the girls to come out. The seven came out of the house helping Sasha into the minivan Nanette drove.

"Here," Nanette handed Sasha an icepack. "I stole this from Boo's lunchbox so you could put it on your foot."

"Great." Boo sarcastically said. "Now I'll have a moldy ham sandwich."

"Ham?" Melanie asked.

"Yes ham!" Boo yelled back.

"Thanks…now my ankle will reek of old meat." Sasha said sarcastically.

"I'll go get you some ice cubes in a baggie if that will help, Queen." Michelle said, adding to the sarcastic pattern.

"Thanks." Sasha said with a little laugh.

Michelle began to walk back towards the house, but barely got four feet before Hubbell took hold of her arm and said, "Wait. I'd better go get it instead."

She nodded and let him go as they all awkwardly stood in the gravel driveway. Boo fiddled with the radio and said, "Oh! I love this song!"

"Oldies? Really, Boo?" Melanie said.

"What? Pop is dirty…"

"Okay, I just lost all respect for you. How can you say that to Bruno Mars?" Ginny replied with a sickening face.

"Here, Sasha." Hubbell appeared out what seemed like nowhere and handed Sasha the baggie filled with ice cubes.

"Thanks." Sasha said taking the baggie from him and placing it on her swollen ankle.

The car drove away with Boo singing to Cyndi Lauper and her friends rolling their eyes. Fanny, Hubbell, and Michelle made their way back inside where they crashed in front of the TV on the couch.

"Do you watch baseball?" Hubbell asked Michelle while picking up the remote. She shook her head. He laughed a little. "Well, we'll have to change that. Mother's the biggest fan I've seen."

"No on beats my White Sox!" Fanny exclaimed with a hug to her son.

About ten minutes into watching the game, Fanny could tell Michelle was bored to death and wouldn't last the whole two hours without falling asleep or switching the channel.

"So…what were your results?" Fanny asked Michelle.

"What do you mean?" Michelle asked, all of a sudden very interested in the game.

"Well you both seemed like it didn't matter to tell me you were pregnant with the home test I found in your bathroom and now you just leave the hospital without telling me anything?!"

"You went into our bathroom?" Hubbell asked offended.

"Yes. So, am I really a grandmother after barely three weeks?"

"MOM!" Hubbell yelled. Fanny knew he would yell…just like the night of the party. "Yes, yes you are going to be a grandmother. And if you can't accept that as you did me having a wife, well then I just guess you don't have to be a part of our child's life!"

There was a pause.

"Do you care? Or do you just want to think it's all her fault? Do you even want to be a grandmother?"

"Of course I care, Hubbell." Fanny responded with teary eyes from her son's words. "And I do want o be a grandmother it's just…"

"Just what?" He asked more kindly than before.

"I was still getting over you being married to this woman." Fanny motioned to Michelle still sitting on the couch as the two people standing in front of her fought about her. "And now pregnant…already?"

"I made the decision, too, Mom!" Hubbell said with a low voice but stern eyes.

"I just don't want you to make my mistakes." She said with a choky voice.

"Am I a mistake now?"

"Now, Hubbell. I meant having you so early. Not waiting."

"Well it's already created. So what do you want us to do now?"

Hubbell looked at where Michelle was sitting on the couch to find her gone.


	6. I love you, too

Hubbell entered their room to see Michelle out on the balcony. Usually she was smiling on the balcony as she watched the waves crash into each other. This time she was in tears.

"Michelle." He said in a hushed tone as he ran his hand over her right arm. She sniffled. "Look at me." Michelle refused and kept starring at the stunning view and ignoring her comforting husband. He turned her head and looked into her teary brown eyes. "I love you." She turned back to the ocean.

"I know you do…" She said crying even more now. "But everyone else wants me gone! You saw how everyone acted at the party…Truly wished I was dead!"

"You really can't take any offense from Truly…she's loved me for forever and just needs to get used to the fact that I'm taken."

"You mother hates me, too. She hates this ba-"

"Hey, don't say that!" He said turning her to look into his eyes again. "She needs to understand that I'm an adult and I make my own decisions. I love you and this baby more than anything in the world." By now her back was to his front and his hands were running over her stomach.

"I love you, Michelle." His forehead was on hers and their lips were just inches away. Michelle leaned in and kissed his warm, inviting lips.

"I love you, too."


	7. I won't be long

"I'm done now. You talk." Fanny said as the three adults sat in the living room, which was kind of awkward after what had just happened. Michelle began to speak after being silent to most everything and everyone since the day she found out she was pregnant.

"I...I didn't mean for…well…this" Michelle motioned to the stomach. "to happen, Fanny. Neither of us did, really. It just…happened."

"Were you protected?"

There was a pause.

"Well then I guess that settles it."

Hubbell opened his mouth like he was about to yell again, but Fanny spoke sooner.

"I'm not saying I don't wish to be a grandmother or I dislike the child you're carrying…I just need time to adjust. Get used to things around here, because lately they're quite chaotic." Fanny had a somewhat hushed tone now. "But, I do want you to take care of that baby and I won't be the all-time babysitter year-round. I have my boundaries." Fanny said being her cross self again.

They nodded. This would be a long nine months...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Michelle was very uncomfortable for the next few months. She was seven months, three weeks, and two days pregnant. They decided to wait to find out the gender…or at least Fanny did. Like she said, she had her boundaries-and rules.

"I feel fat." Michelle said sideways as she was looking in the mirror at her baby bump. Hubbell kissed her forehead.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant."

"Pregnantly fat." She replied with her usual sarcasm. She was even moodier than she was when there wasn't a tiny person growing inside of her.

"I need to tell you something…my mother, too so I'll…I'll just wait until breakfast."

"But-" Michelle was about to stop him, but he was already out the door.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

When the two other adults had finally helped Michelle get comfortable in the gazebo next to Fanny's garden, Michelle told Hubbell to tell them what he was about to say in their bedroom just an hour before.

"Alright, fine." He took a deep breath. She could tell it wouldn't be good news. "You both know I have to take business trips sometimes, which I love and don't think are bad…except now." Michelle bit her lip, knowing this would get bad fast-for either her or Fanny. "I have to take a trip to Boston on Tuesday for two weeks."

"What?!" Fanny said, terrified of being left alone with Michelle, especially because she was pregnant, for two weeks.

"But I'm almost eight months!" Michelle said with a scared look on her face. "I could have the baby while you're gone!"

"You won't, I promise. Mother will take care of you and I'll be back two weeks before it's born." He kissed her cheek. "I promise. I promise both of you, it won't be long."

But Fanny and Michelle both knew very well that it would be a longer two weeks than these past seven months had been.


	8. Crossing My Fingers

Hubbell had been gone for a week and four days now. Michelle was especially excited for him to come home-you can only put up with Fanny for so long. Fanny, of course, was excited, too. Michelle was bad enough when she wasn't carrying a child, but now she was like Godzilla to Fanny.

It was Friday afternoon and Fanny would be done teaching her ten year old students soon. Michelle was talking to Hubbell on the phone when Fanny came into the house. She plopped down on the couch with a sigh. Michelle turned to face her.

"Okay, so you're either dying or it was attack of the mutant ten year olds…"

"I had six classes today and it's only two in the afternoon! I woke up at seven and then I-"

"Do you want to tell your son about this? Because he might actually care…if you're lucky." Michelle interrupted Fanny and handed her the phone.

"Hello, dear. How's your trip?" Fanny said into the phone.

"Good it's a little frantic but I guess they all are…"

"Please tell me you're coming home early." Fanny begged.

"Mom…"

"She's even worse when she's pregnant! Oh, I hope I wasn't like this. God help me if I was."

Michelle gave Fanny an evil look.

"You know I can hear you, right?"

"Of course you can, we're in the same room."

Michelle rolled her eyes and looked at the pictures above the TV. There was a lot of stuff in that room. Well, really everywhere but their room and the kitchen. Michelle turned back to watching the TV show "Hoarders: Buried Alive".

"Hey, Fanny." Michelle said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"What?!" Fanny impatiently said as she took the phone away from her mouth.

"Have you ever considered being on this show? I mean, really, you do a pretty darn good job in this room. I'd just LOVE to see your bedroom." Michelle teased with a smirk on her face.

"Just one more thing to tease me with, hmm?"

"Good to know you two are getting along…" Hubbell said. He was on speaker, so Michelle heard.

The two women couldn't help but grin.


	9. Finally

That same day, Michelle felt a pain in her stomach as she was watching TV with Fanny in the 'hoarder room' and she had named it. She shrugged it off, thinking the baby just kept on moving. Well that baby moved a LOT. Soon Michelle knew it was moving-out of her.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

She was on the birthing bed. It hurt. Every contraction. Every move. Everything, every inch of her body hurt.

Fanny was right there. But she wanted-no, needed-Hubbell. But he was gone. He wouldn't be back for another three days. He couldn't come back early or fly this fast. He would have to miss his own kid's birth. He'd hate this.

'_Can't you wait a week?' _Michelle thought to her baby.

From that next contraction, Michelle could tell their baby couldn't.

"Michelle? You're fully dilated and ready to push, okay?" Michelle nodded nervously.

Fanny rushed over and held out her hand for Michelle to take. "Want a hand?" Michelle took it quickly and started to push. She couldn't even describe the feeling. She still wanted Hubbell. Fanny was good, but not him. She practically coached Michelle the whole time. She'd gone through it, she'd know.

Hubbell burst through the doors.

"Hubbell?" Fanny said surprised, yet glad. He ran over and took Michelle's hand.

"Hubbell, how did you get here? How'd you know?"

"I wouldn't miss my kid's birth for the world, Ma. I'll explain when it's **out**." He emphasized with a little laugh.

The birth took eight hours altogether.

"It's a little girl." One of the nurses said.

"Seven pounds and two ounces. Perfectly healthy, sir." Another one said to Hubbell.

Fanny sat on the edge of the bed. Hubbell sat next to Michelle. Michelle sat upright, holding her newborn baby girl in her arms. Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't sleeping. She was wrapped in a light pink blanket and was wearing a white one-piece with pink and purple hearts on it that Truly had made once she knew it was a girl.

"She's…" Hubbell said quietly so he wouldn't wake his new daughter. He tried to find the right word.

"Perfect." Michelle finished for him. He kissed her red forehead.

"I'm just glad I didn't miss it. Darn work almost made me miss my kid being born!" He laughed.

Truly watched from the uncomfortable chair she was sitting in.

"I don't know how you could've had the baby without him here…" she said smiling at Hubbell.

"I do." Michelle looked at Fanny with loving eyes. She could tell Fanny was teary-eyed now. "Until you came, Fanny pretty much coached me, held my hand, everything."

"What are you going to name her?" The four ballerinas who stood in their practice clothes said from the doorway asked.

"Michelle looked up at Hubbell. "We never really thought about that yet…"

"I think she looks like a Truly…" Truly said trying to fit into the newborn's life somehow as the others had.

"No way-" Michelle began.

"I don't know about that for the name, but you can definitely be the godmother." Hubbell said.

"Yay!" Truly said jumping with excitement. She gasped. "I have to make another outfit!" She ran out the door and to Sparkles. Michelle smiled; the baby did to with a little coo which made everyone in the room tenderly laugh.

"Carrie?" Ginny proposed.

"Taylor?" Melanie suggested.

"Sarah!" Boo said while clapping her hands.

Everyone looked at Sasha, expecting a suggestion. "What? Oh a name? Okay, whatever. Umm…Alicia?" Sasha said, not really wanting or caring about giving out a name to a baby.

"I actually like that name…" Michelle laughed.

"Alicia Flowers." Hubbell said, making the baby's name official.

"Seriously? That was just the first thing that came into my mind." Sasha laughed.

"Middle name?" Boo asked.

"Fanny" Michelle said.

"Fanny" Hubbell agreed.

"Here's your granddaughter, Fanny." Michelle handed Alicia over to Fanny.

Michelle thought Fanny was all tough. She'd never seen her cry. All those feelings changed when Fanny sat on the edge of Michelle's bed and kissed her newborn granddaughter's pink forehead and watched the tiny baby in her arms smile. She saw a single tear trickle down her face. Michelle thought she felt one fall from her face, too. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hubbell move his hand and swipe it off her face. She smiled at him.

"You even look pretty when you cry." He gave her a quick, sweet kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

'_He thought love would come…' _Fanny thought remembering the night she first met Michelle and their talk in the bar. _'…it finally has.' _

**End! I hope you loved reading this, just as much as I did writing it! I will probably make a sequel about their crazy life with Alicia. keep rocking, bunheads ;)**


End file.
